


Romancing the Stone

by Darkness_Rising



Series: Freedom [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, OOC, Passing mention of physical relationship, Romance, Very OOC, awkward!Vortex, mentions of canon death, romantic!Vortex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Megatron's death (at Sideswipe's hand) Sunstreaker wakes from stasis to learn of his brother's actions and to find Vortex keeping vigil by his berth - Sequel to Freedom, where Sideswipe killed Megatron in order free Onslaught from his loyalty programming so that they could be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcidGreenFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/gifts).



> Acidgreenflames wanted Sunstreaker's reaction to waking from stasis in the med bay to findImg Vortex aboard the Ark. Warnings for so much OOC as the second half of the story grew legs and ran away with the idea of Vortex's attempt at romancing Sunstreaker.

“ _It’s over Slaught, the war. He’s dead and it’s over. And you’re free.”_

Sideswipe’s words, spoken on the battlefield, played on a loop in Vortex’s head.

_“...and you’re free.”_

The words were aimed at Onslaught but meant for Vortex too.

_“...free.”_

Vortex had expected to feel different, he didn’t know how but just, well, different. But he still looked and felt the same as he had before the end of their latest battle. He had rarely allowed himself to think about being free of Megatron’s hold, or if he would even be around to see the end of the war, but he still expected to feel different.

Only now everything _was_ different.

For starters he was sat in the Autobot medical ward aboard the fallen Ark. Vortex couldn't recall the last time he had been inside such a well equipped med bay, but that was not of interest to him right now, nor was the fact that he was in an _Autobot_ medbay. The only matter of interest to him was the prone frame laid on the berth before him and the quiet beep of the machine monitoring the patient’s stats.

Vortex retracted his mask and visor, letting it slide into his helm before scrubbing at his face to rub away the tiredness. He refused to recharge and wondered how Onslaught could at a time like this.

The interrogator looked across the dimly lit medbay to where Onslaught sat, propped up in his seat with his chin resting on his chest, visor dark as he recharged. Optics then swept to the berth Onslaught sat alongside, Sideswipe recharging in front of the Combaticon commander. After watching for a moment Vortex eventually turned away to look at the berth before him, red orbs of light running over Sunstreaker’s injured frame. Ratchet had assured Vortex that Sunstreaker was out of danger but he would remain in stasis until the morning to aid his recovery.

Vortex was desperate for recharge but he also wanted to be awake when Sunstreaker came back around. He wanted to be the first mech Sunstreaker would see.

“I can wake you when I'm ready to take him out of stasis.” Ratchet’s words startled the heli-former.

“M’fine.” Vortex mumbled, ruffled at being caught off guard.

Leaning against the edge of Sunstreaker’s berth Ratchet crossed his arms and watched Vortex. “You don’t look fine to me. Your optics are dull and I can hear your systems trying to wind down.”

“I don’t need to recharge.” All the time Vortex’s optics remained on Sunstreaker.

“As the CMO here I am telling you to recharge and before I wake him, I will wake you.” Vortex shot a dirty look at the Autobot medic but Ratchet only raised an optic brow, challenging Vortex to defy him.

“Fine!” Vortex gave an annoyed huff. “But you wake me before you touch him.”

Ratchet straightened up and mock saluted the Decepticon. “Yessir.”

Vortex threw another dirty look at the Autobot but Ratchet was already heading for his office, shaking his helm and wondering how in the pit all of this had all happened. Sideswipe killing Megatron was an unexpected surprise. No one had gotten close enough before to do much else than take him out of action for a few months at a time but Sideswipe had been propelled into action by his relationship with Onslaught, and had succeeded in killing the leader of the Decepticons.

But it wasn't Megatron's death that was the main topic of conversation amongst the occupants of the Ark, not when during the unexpected calm that had followed the the Decepticon leader's death came the revelation of the relationship between the twins and the two Combaticons currently sat in his med bay. Ratchet conceded that this had been the best kept secret, ever. Sitting at his desk the medic wondered if either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker understood what they had done, or if they realised that they had committed a war crime. Some would call it treason whilst others would accuse them of being spies, and no one could blame anyone for harbouring these thoughts.

Ratchet shook his head as he glanced through his partially open door, watching Vortex power down. Optimus and several comrades expressed their concern about Ratchet being left in the med bay with the two Decepticons but he had snorted at their concern reminding them that he was the one who yielded his trusty wrench. Optimus still wasn't happy and in the end Ratchet agreed to allow someone to stand sentry at his door, outside of the med bay.

Instructing his office door to close so he could have a little privacy the medic relaxed back into his chair and initiated a light recharge, chuckling to himself as he drifted off. Sunstreaker was oblivious to what his twin had done and Ratchet was looking forward to witnessing the moment Sunstreaker learned what had happened.

\---

“I thought you were going to wake me.” Vortex had barely finished booting up before he griped at the Autobot medic.

“I said I would when I was ready to bring him out of stasis, I'm only checking his stats.” The medic didn't paused from his work.

Vortex grunted, his optics pinned on Sunstreaker.  The Combaticon hadn't planned on falling for the Autobot, Pit, he had planned on killing him at one point but things happened, things the interrogator didn't expect and suddenly Sunstreaker was in his life in a way Vortex could never have imagined; even more sudden though was the fact that he was sat here, in an Autobot med bay waiting for his lover to be roused from stasis.

"What are you doing to him!?" Vortex snapped, half rising from his seat as Ratchet leaned over Sunstreaker's frame, sitting when the medic's blue optics gave him a withering look.

"My job." Is all Ratchet offered by way of an explanation. If the Decepticon thought the medic was going to answer to him then Vortex had another thing coming.

“Do you have to be so close to him?” The Combaticon’s optics, still unmasked, focused on Ratchet’s chest as it hovered far too close to Sunstreaker’s frame for Vortex's liking.

Straightening up Ratchet looked Vortex square on. “It doesn't matter what insignia you wear on your chest, if you wish to remain in my med bay Vortex then I suggest you keep this shut.” Ratchet pointed to his own mouth, holding Vortex’s stare as the interrogator attempted to intimidate the medic, even from his seated position.

Suddenly slumping into his seat Vortex crossed his arms across his chest and turned his face away, conceding his position and muttering unintelligible words to himself. With Vortex’s optics averted Ratchet allowed himself a small smirk before adding, “ _now_ I am going to bring him out of stasis.”

Vortex would never admit to being a sulker but he was easily the biggest sulker amongst the Cons; then again Vortex was an attention whore and what better way to gain attention was there? Reluctantly he turned his face back towards the medic although he didn’t look at Ratchet, instead his optics dropping down to Sunstreaker.

“He’s not going to wake up straight away…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, been under enough times myself.” Vortex still not looking up at the medic dismissed Ratchet’s words with a wave of his hand before tucking it back under his arm.

Ratchet’s optics bore an invisible hole in the Decepticon’s helm. “I was going to say that you can coax him awake if you wish.”

Ruby optics darted to Ratchet's face. “Reall…” But Vortex curbed his enthusiasm. It wouldn’t do to show the medic how eager he was to see Sunstreaker awake; as if him keeping vigil at Sunstreaker’s berth wasn’t indication enough. “Good.”

 _Good!_ Vortex thought to himself. What kind of response was that to the fact that Sunstreaker was about to wake up?

Ratchet was already deactivating the medical induced stasis, the monitor pinging to indicate that Sunstreaker was now supporting his systems himself. “Give him ten minutes to allow for his processor to regain full control then feel free to wake him if he doesn’t start to come around."

Still sulking at the medic, Vortex gave a single nod of acknowledgement and finally Ratchet left Vortex and Sunstreaker alone, taking a detour to Sideswipe's berth where he and Onslaught, who had joined Sideswipe during the night, recharged on the berth which was too small for the two of them.

The medic canted his head, watching the pair with quiet amusement, still in complete wonderment over the circumstances he found himself in; the twins recovering in his med bay with their Decepticon lovers watching over them. Ratchet shuttered his optics and scrubbed his face in an attempt to prove that the sight before him was an apparition and not reality. That either he had been killed in battle and this was his punishment, or that he had overworked himself and his processor was playing tricks.

But no, when he onlined his optics Sideswipe was still tucked into Onslaught’s frame in front of him. Okay, maybe now it was time for Ratchet to allow himself a little highgrade, just a little though to take the edge off everything that had happened.

It was only when Ratchet finally shut himself back in his office did Vortex lean forward, his hand resting on Sunstreaker’s lower arm but he stopped himself from waking the front liner for a moment, instead he sat and stared at Sunstreaker’s face. “You look so peaceful.” Vortex murmured, his thumb brushing lightly over golden plating. “And so beautiful.”

Vortex had never really told Sunstreaker how he felt, the interrogator not so sure how to. He had said little things here and there, and he was sure Sunstreaker had some idea but he didn’t have the courage to be completely honest with the Autobot, nor had he seen the point. It wasn’t as if they had a future together, it was just a bit of fun, an escape from the constant battles, right?

Gently Vortex squeezed Sunstreaker’s arm and shook it. “Hey, Sunny.” the words came out a barely audible whisper so he tried again. “Sunny, wake up.” Vortex winced at the sound of his voice in the quiet of the med bay. He didn’t want to wake Sideswipe and Onslaught, not before he had a little time alone with Sunstreaker.

When Sunstreaker didn’t respond Vortex rose to his feet and leaned over the med berth, this time placing his hand on Sunstreaker’s chest and shaking him again. “Sunny!” this time his voice was firmer. “Wake up!”

“It feels as though Astrotrain is going through my head.” Sunstreaker groaned, his optics flickering but not lighting up as he reached through the bond, feeling Sideswipe’s steady presence there.

Relief bloomed through Vortex. “That’s what you get for going head to head with the fragger!”

Sunstreaker gave a weak chuckle, his optics finally flickering into life. The first thing he saw was Vortex’s unmasked face looking down at him, ruby optics staring at him and almost freaking Sunstreaker out with their intensity.

The next thing Sunstreaker noticed was the familiar ceiling just beyond Vortex’s head; a ceiling he had an intimate knowledge of after his countless stays in the med bay, but a view that should not be in the same line of vision as Vortex.

The Combaticon saw the small frown furrow on Sunstreaker’s brow. “Sunny, are you okay? Does something hurt? Shall I call Ratch…”

“Woah Tex, calm the Pit down.” Sunstreaker moved a hand to rest over the clawed one resting on his chest. “Just kinda wondering what you’re doing here?”

This time it was Vortex who frowned before realising what Sunstreaker meant. “Oh, yeah, that. Well, it's not just me here," Vortex shifted his frame and gestured towards one of the other berths, Sunstreaker's optics following until they landed on his brother's recharging form curled into Onslaught.

"What the frag!?" Sunstreaker tried to sit himself up but Vortex held him back.

"Sideswipe's fine." Vortex stated.

"I can feel he's fine!" Sunstreaker snapped, sagging back onto the berth, "But you need to explain to me _how_ you and Onslaught are here."

Vortex gave a chuckle. "Well, it started when Sides killed Megatron."

Silence shrouded the pair as Sunstreaker just stared at Vortex.

"Yeah." Vortex could never stand the silence for too long. "Then he declared himself to Onslaught, in front of everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , so your lot and my lot know our sordid little secret." Still Sunstreaker just stared at Vortex. "And I say ours because Sides decided to throw our names in there too, telling Onslaught he'd killed Megatron so the four of us could be together." Vortex watched Sunstreaker, trying to gauge the Autobot's thoughts but Sunstreaker was always difficult to read.

"Sunny," Vortex frowned when he still didn't get a response from the front liner. "Did you..."

"Tell me again," Sunstreaker cut in. "Because I'm sure I must've damaged my audios and misheard, but did you say Swipe killed Megatron?"

Vortex nodded.

"As in Megatron is dead, because of Sideswipe."

"Yup, and he declared himself to Onslaught in front of everyone."

"How long exactly have I been out for?" Sunstreaker checked his chronometer which indicated it was only the morning after the battle.

"Overnight. That medic of yours thought it'd be best for you to recover in stasis. I don't think I like him much, he gets far too close to your frame." Vortex pulled a face. 

Once again Sunstreaker just stared at Vortex. "He's a medic, Vortex, he's supposed to get close to my frame. How else do you think he's going to repair me? And just so you know, I trust him with my life."

Vortex gave a small sneer and Sunstreaker was sure he detected jealousy in the Decepticon's energy field, but more important things filled his mind.

"Are you telling me Prime is okay with this?" Sunstreaker questioned as he tried to wrap his mind around events. "All of this? You and me, Swipe and Onslaught. That overnight Bots and Cons have suddenly become friends."

"Well, not quite, but Starscream has agreed to talk, not surrender though. He's agreed to see if there's a way forward."

Sunstreaker rubbed his hand over the top of his helm, trying to take in what he had been told. "So," he finally started. "What happens now?"

Vortex shrugged, his folded rotors vibrating at his back. "I imagine Onslaught and I will face a Decepticon hearing."

Sunstreaker held back a flinch, he had heard all about Decepticon justice. "We could offer you asylum."

Ruby optics flashed. "Heh! Somehow I don't think I'm Autobot material."

"You don't need to be, but I'm not suggesting you become an Autobot. Just let us offer you protection."

Vortex suddenly stepped away from the berth. "I don't need looking after, I'm the best fragging interrogator the Cons have, have ever had. Think I can take care of myself." Vortex was pacing now, his voice rising with indignation that he needed taking care of.

"Vortex!" The Combaticon froze at the stern voice. "Recharging mechs if you haven't noticed." Vortex threw a sullen look over his shoulder at the medic stood in his doorway. "If you can't keep your voice down then you'll have to come back when Sideswipe is awake."

"He's okay Ratch." Sunstreaker replied when Vortex didn't, Vortex moving his gaze to Sunstreaker. "You'll be quiet, won't you, Tex!"

Grunting Vortex dropped into the seat he had recharged in during the night.

"Be sure that you are." Ratchet watched as Vortex quietly scowled at Sunstreaker whilst pulling his chair closer to the side of the berth. Ratchet would be lying if he said he had seen anything like it before.

Neither mech said a word until they heard the quiet snick of Ratchet's door closing.

"I wasn't implying that you needed looking after, Tex, I just meant...look, it doesn't matter, it was just a thought." How could Sunstreaker tell the Decepticon that he didn't wasn't to lose him to Decepticon justice; how could he tell Vortex he didn't want to lose him at all.

"Why are you here Tex?" Sunstreaker didn't know what to make of everything. He was struggling enough with the news that Megatron was dead, and by Sideswipe's hand, and then there was the fact that a pair of Combaticons we're currently occupying the Autobot med bay.

Vortex shrugged. "Dunno, guess I just wanted to know you were okay. I see you get injured over and over and have no idea how you're doing but this time I could see for myself." Vortex looked away, suddenly embarrassed. _Fragging idiot_ he inwardly snarled. Since when did he get embarrassed?

Sunstreaker gave an unseen smile but instead of mocking Vortex he reached a hand out towards the Combaticon. "Thank you, for staying."

Vortex looked back at Sunstreaker and dropped his optics to the outstretched hand before looking up at the medic's closed door. Returning his gaze back to Sunstreaker Vortex crossed his arms. He was still a Decepticon and he wouldn't allow himself to look weaker than he had already shown himself to be in front of the other Autobots. Casting a sideways glance at Onslaught recharging with Sideswipe a spike of jealously twinged through him, but still he kept his arms crossed.

"It was nothing." The interrogator finally replied, looking at Sunstreaker once more. "Besides, I needed a place to hide out in, give the other Cons chance to calm down. Some of them will want someone to blame for Megatron's death as they still stupidly idolise him." Vortex shrugged, as though it was no great biggie.

Pulling his hand back Sunstreaker pulled himself up so he could sit, Vortex instantly jumping up and towards Sunstreaker.

"No, you need to lay..."

Vortex was cut off as Sunsteaker grabbed the heli-former and pulled him into a quick kiss. Their lips parted but Sunstreaker still held him close. "What happens if you return to your faction?"

Ruby optics watched Sunstreaker. "I've told you, I...we will have to face Decepticon justice."

"Meaning?"

"That this'll likely be the last time I see you." Vortex masked how much that hurt him, Sunstreaker doing the same.

"So come and stay here." Sunstreaker tightened his hold when Vortex tried to pull away. "Tex, I'm not suggesting you become an Autobot, if the war is over then none of that matters. All that matters to me is that you don't go all martyr on me and end up being killed by those you call comrades, because of us."

The silence that fell over them was thick with uncertainty; Sunstreaker unsure of what Vortex would do, Vortex unsure of what he should do. He guessed he would just wait for Onslaught's instructions. Vortex pulled back and Sunstreaker let him but the Decepticon didn't move away, he just looked over at the other med berth.

"Looks like Onslaught has settled in already." That twinge of jealousy made itself known again. Onslaught wasn't one for public displays of affection but Vortex guessed that after what Sideswipe did his commander probably felt it was the least he could do, but Vortex was hesitant in his affections.

Sure, given half the chance he would 'face Sunstreaker in public, he was that kind of exhibitionist when the kink took him, but affection, no, that was for behind closed doors and Sunstreaker's benefit only.

Sunstreaker looked over at his brother, Sideswipe curled up against Onslaught's frame and he shook his head with mirth. Seeing it was believing it and Sunstreaker still couldn't get his head around the events that had happened.

"Well, just so you know," Sunsteaker looked back at Vortex, his lover still watching Sideswipe and Onslaught. "You've a place with me here if you want it." Of course Sunstreaker had no idea of the Prime's plans for him and Sideswipe after Sideswipe's apparent revelation, but he needed Vortex to know that whatever this was between them, it extended beyond a quick frag and the excitement of being caught out.

Ruby optics held Sunstreaker's, Vortex feeling very unsure of himself. "You could do better than me." The Decepticon pulled away and took his seat again.

Sunstreaker's gaze followed Vortex. "True." Sunstreaker saw the quick flash of hurt in Vortex's optics before the Combaiticon composed himself. "But I don't want anyone else."

"Then you're an idiot." Despite his fleeting hurt at Sunstreaker's words Vortex couldn't just lay his feelings out; he couldn't do what Sideswipe had done.

Sunstreaker gave a snort. "I'm that alright, amongst many other things." The pair fell silent once more.

"Oh, for the love of Primus. Vortex, you love Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker loves you." Sideswipe's voice filled the med bay, his words followed by a growl from Vortex.

"Well, it's true." Sunstreaker's twin remained tucked into Onslaught's frame, the larger mech tightening his hold on the Autobot, muttering quietly. "You two are so awkward, just admit your feelings and we can all move on."

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker growled. "Mind your own business." The yellow twin's optics pinned Vortex, willing him to not run at Sideswipe's words.

Sideswipe pushed himself out of Onslaught's tight hold and turned until he faced the berth his brother occupied. Settling his back against the Decepticon's frame he replied, "You are my business Sunny. Seriously, listening to the pair of you is painful but if I'm wrong then just say so and I'll shut up."

The med bay fell silent and Sunstreaker and Vortex stared at one another, neither wanting to be the first to say anything, but neither denying what Sideswipe said.

"I rest my case." Sideswipe chuckled, his optics shuttering as he settled down to get some further recharge.

A few moments passed before anyone said anything further, Sunstreaker waiting for the sound of Sideswipe in recharge and Vortex waiting for Sunstreaker.

"Don't take any notice of him Tex..."

"So you don't, um...you know..." Vortex looked away, annoyed at the disappointment he felt.

Sunstreaker pulled himself up and this time Vortex didn't stop him. "I didn't say that, but do you really want to have this conversation here?"

Grey shoulders shrugged while the Combaticon's mask and visor slid into place. "I only wanted to see you were okay." Vortex began to feel agitated. How could he tell Sunstreaker that the Autobot consumed his thoughts, that he felt both weak and strong around the smaller mech, and for the first time since their war began he wanted to come out of it alive.

Dropping back onto the berth Sunstreaker gave a small vent of frustration. He couldn't blame Vortex for his reticence, he was no better at this himself, and Sunstreaker wasn't about to lay his feelings out there if there was a chance they wouldn't be returned. "I'm glad you stayed." He offered, "Sideswipe is the only other mech who would keep a vigil by my med berth, it means a lot to me that you stayed."

Vortex moved his head a little so that he could see Sunstreaker, watching as the Autobot stared up at the ceiling, hands resting on his chest and a finger tracing an unknown pattern. "I'm glad you're okay." Vortex responded gruffly. "And if Onslaught decided to stay here then maybe I'll consider staying too."

On the outside neither comment was a declaration of their true feelings for one another by any stretch, but for each it was an admission that they did feel something.

"That's all I ask," Sunstreaker replied, "that you think about it."

~|~

Vortex began to fret as he gave the room a final going over, ticking items off his list for the umpteenth time as he checked yet again that he hadn't forgotten anything.

What if it wasn't enough?

What if it was _too_ much?

Once again he looked at the candles surrounding him, and there were a lot of candles, even the largest ones found on Earth's Internet were still small by a Cybertronian's standards so Vortex figured he should stock up to make up for that fact. Ruby optics fell to the small, low table in front of the couch and he forgot about the candles as he sat down and began to rearrange everything, again. There were various cubes of highgrade and plates of jellied energon, all waiting to be sampled.

Shifting one of the plates once more Vortex's vents unshuttered to release a burst of air in frustration. He wanted everything to be so perfect, only he couldn't do perfect. How could he when he naturally capable of nice? And on the rare occasion he tried to play nice it actions were also met with suspicion. Maybe this was all a bad idea. Well, it wasn't too late to cancel...

The sound of the door code being punched into the security pad put pause to Vortex's fretting and giving the room one more glance around, the heli-former rose from the couch and moved towards the door to greet his guest.

Stepping into the room Sunstreaker looked around him, optics taking in the unexpected sight while the light and shadows from the many candles scattered around the place danced on his plating. "Wha...what's going on, Tex?" Sunstreaker glanced over at Vortex. "Did you do all this?"

A visored face bobbed in a nod, grey servos twisting together as Vortex was convinced that he had done the wrong thing, until Sunstreaker smiled. Releasing a vent of air in relief Vortex let his visor and mask slide back into his helm. "Sit."

Stepping towards the couch Sunstreaker took in the plates piled with various energon treats and the cubes of highgrade. "Is this all for me?"

A small, awkward smile flitted across Vortex's mouth. "It's for...Valentine's." Sunstreaker stared at Vortex as the heli-former sat beside him, twisting to face Sunstreaker. "The human holiday, to celebrate..." He didn't finish as he guessed Sunstreaker knew what Valentine's Day was.

"I didn't expect...didn't think you'd..." Sunstreaker trailed off. "I love it." A wide grin spread across his face, "And these," he plucked a green hued energon treat from one of the plates, "are my favourites." Popping the treat into his mouth Sunstreaker watched Vortex watching him, the jellied energon melting over his gloss.

"Sideswipe said it was your favourite flavour." Vortex murmured, mesmerised by the way Sunstreaker gently chewed at the last remnants of the treat.

Taking another treat Sunstreaker held it towards Vortex's mouth, the Combaticon parting his lips so that the jellied energon could be slipped onto his glossa. The burst of flavour took him by surprise, it wasn't as sweet as he expected it to be. "Why haven't I tasted these before?"

"Swipe only makes them for special occasions, the particular mineral used is harder to get hold of." Sunstreaker took a cube of highgrade offered by Vortex. "So what's brought all this on? Romance isn't really your..." Sunstreaker saw a flash of what could have been dismay cross Vortex's optics, pausing his words.

Vortex looked around the room, the candles casting a mix of lights and shadows over the walls and he began to fret again. Maybe he _had/em > gone overboard with all the candles._

Suddenly he wished that he had listened to Sideswipe. The red twin had suggested that he ask Wheeljack to help him melt them all down and make larger ones but Vortex didn't want anyone else to know what he was doing, too many mechs knew of his plans as it was, so instead he ordered what was probably a small delivery truck load's worth and covered every surface of their room with them.

"Maybe I should extinguish some of these candles."

Sunstreaker frowned and grabbed Vortex's hand to stop him from rising from the couch. "Leave them, they're beautiful. I like the light candles give off, and the way the shadows move on your plating." Deep blue optics roved over grey plating as they followed the flickering shadows.

"Oh!" Vortex wasn't sure what to say.

Sunstreaker smiled at his awkwardness. "Thank you Tex, I love that you've done this for me." Still holding Vortex's hand Sunstreaker pulled his lover forward to press a kiss to his lips. "You're full of surprises."

Vortex felt his cheeks heat. There was so much he wanted to say to the Autobot but words would always fail him; and if he didn't say anything there was a lesser chance of his feelings being rebuffed.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you." This time Vortex initiated their kiss, only pausing long enough to add "because you're perfect."

Scooting closer to the Combaticon, Sunstreaker nipped at Vortex's lower lip. "Not perfect." He replied. "But this is."

Easily able to lose himself in a kiss with Sunstreaker, Vortex forced himself to break away. "Treat?" He asked, reaching to the table and selecting one. "Sides says this is a new one." Sunstreaker's lips still were slightly parted from their kiss as Vortex gently brushed the new flavoured jelly against the Autobot's mouth, Sunstreaker's glossa peeking out to lick at it before Vortex pressed it between his lips and into his mouth.

A new type of tang filled Sunstreaker's taste sensors and he couldn't help shuttering his optics while he savoured the taste. "Swipe's excelled himself this time." He murmured as he tried to identify the mineral. He enjoyed the sweeter treats but always savoured the more tangy ones, such as this.

Vortex kept his optics pinned on the front liner before leaning in to steal a kiss, his glossa sweeping across Sunstreaker's lips to capture the taste. Sunstreaker moaned at the contact, his glossa darting out to meet Vortex's just before the heli-former pulled away.

"We've the whole evening ahead of us." Vortex reached for the media centre remote from where it resided down the side of the arm of the couch. "And as much as you know I'd like to spend the evening fragging your processor out, I don't want the evening to end quite yet."

A soft melody filled the room and Sunstreaker's optics widened. "The Crystal City Orchastra." Vortex's nod was accompanied by a small smile. "How did you even..."

"Prob'ly best not to know how Sides and Swindle do anything when they put their heads together." Shoving the remote back down the side of the seat cushion Vortex helped himself to a highgrade. He was impressed with himself that he wasn't already overcharged, given how nervous he was about this evening, but he hadn't had time to think about drinking given the amount of fretting he had been doing.

The evening wore on and the pair talked. They still didn't know everything about one another, and somethings would likely remain unsaid, but they were beginning to open up about their lives to one another. With music playing by the long ago defunct Crystal City Orchestra, once one of the most prominent Orchestras on Cybertron, Sunstreaker told Vortex of how he had sneaked on to the roof of their concert hall one night and listened through the skylight as they played the most beautiful sounds he had heard.

Whilst listening he had created various pieces of art of shimmering colours and patterns to accompany the sounds, the works of art, no doubt destroyed, being his best work in his opinion.

Vortex was enraptured by the story, visualising Sunstreaker sitting on the roof with his art supplies. The Autobot didn't create any kind of art anymore, Sideswipe had told Vortex how his twin's passion for it had died a long time ago, but that didn't stop Vortex wishing that he could see Sunstreaker create something.

"How would you feel if I gave you a Valentine's gift?" Sunstreaker asked, pulling Vortex from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ever the eloquent mech.

"A present." Sunstreaker replied. "I wasn't sure if you even knew what today was but I still made you a gift."

Ruby optics flashed with surprise. He hadn't been expecting anything from Sunstreaker.

"It's not as nice as all of this." Sunstreaker gestured around the room. "But I hope you like it." Reaching into subspace Sunstreaker pulled out a small, brightly coloured flat parcel and offered it to Vortex.

Holding the gift as though it were the most precious thing he had been handed, Vortex turned the package over in his hands as he took in the colours of the wrapping.

"Open it." Sunstreaker encouraged softly.

Gently tearing the paper Vortex's optics shot up to Sunstreaker's face. "Sunny!" He exclaimed.

Sunstreaker gave a shy smile. "It's the first piece of art I've created in millennia."

Looking back down at his gift Vortex gently traced the etching that had been scored into the small sheet of metal. "It's you and me." He whispered.

"It is." Sunstreaker nodded.

Canting his helm, Vortex studied the picture more closely. "It looks familiar." He commented.

Pulling a photo out of his subspace Sunstreaker held it next to the engraving. "It's a replica of this picture Swipe took of us."

Vortex looked between the two images. "It's...beautiful." He vented, looking up at his lover. "You never told me you were this good."

The shy smile returned and Sunstreaker put the photo away. "I just wanted a way to show you that I'm glad you stayed."

They still hadn't talked about their relationship since that morning in the med bay. Sideswipe had broached the subject with Sunstreaker several times but his brother closed down the line of conversation every time, telling Sideswipe he would have that conversation with Vortex when he was good and ready.

But that didn't mean he didn't want the former Decepticon to know how much he meant to him.

Biting his lip Vortex carefully placed the engraved picture on the table before he reached into his own subspace. "I've a gift for you too."

It was Sunstreaker's turn to be surprised. "But you've already done so much."

Squeezing at the contents in his hand, the gift box crumpling slightly in one corner, Vortex knew it had all been too much. "Sorry, I just..."

Sunstreaker laughed softly. "Don't look so worried, Tex. I thought the romantic evening was my present, that's all."

"No." Vortex looked at the gift he was yet to give, almost wavering. "This is your real present." Awkwardly he offered the box to Sunstreaker.

Before he took it Sunstreaker clasped at Vortex's servo, squeezing it in encouragement. "Thank you." He smiled. "For all of this, Tex. It's been the most perfect evening."

Nodding, Vortex once again found he wasn't sure what to say as he watched the Autobot lift the lid on the box.

Contained inside were two small transparent stones of no particular colour, the flickering candlelight drawing out various hues depending on how the light caught the facets. Each stone was threaded on a small, silver chain and Sunstreaker plucked up one of the chains, holding it aloft, the swaying stone throwing a rainbow of colours caused by the impurities contained within on his fingers.

"It's a Topaz." Vortex told Sunstreaker. "Beachcomber told me it has several properties."

Raising an orbital ridge Sunstreaker questioned, "Beachcomber?"

Vortex scratched at his neck. "Yeah, I told Sides what I wanted to do and he asked Beachcomber to help me choose the right stone."

Sunstreaker knew how difficult it must have been for Vortex to turn to one of the other Autobots, he hadn't exactly been making many friends. "So, tell me about these properties." Sunstreaker looked at the stone for a moment longer before laying it back the the box next to the second one.

Recalling what Beachcomber had told him, Vortex relayed the information. "It's supposed to bring balance and calm, you know, like balancing emotions, releasing tension." Sunstreaker smirked and wondered if that was why Vortex had been drawn to this particular one. Vortex dropped his optics to his hands, his fingers twisting. "He also told me it offers protection."

With the box still in his hand Sunstreaker shifted closer to Vortex. "I like that, receiving protection from you."

Vortex's head remained bowed but his optics flicked up to Sunstreaker's face, trying to gauge whether or not his lover was serious or not.

"So, how do I wear them?" Sunstreaker assumed that was the intention, with the stones being on chains.

Fully looking at the Autobot, Vortex reached to the box and pulled both stones out. "You wear one." He replied. "And I wear the other." Holding a stone in each hand Vortex pressed them together. "See how they fit together?" Sunstreaker looked at the two stones, both snugly fitting into one another. "They are two halves of the same stone, I cut them to do that, Beachcomber taught me how to cut and shape them."

Okay, now Sunstreaker was surprised, and impressed. "Is Comber still alive?" He ventured. "And in one piece?"

Frown forming, Vortex snapped, "Yess! I don't feel the need to kill _everyone_." Sunstreaker chuckled, he did enjoy winding Vortex up. "Besides, he didn't do anything that made me _want_ to kill him."

"Well that's a start. So, is he your new best friend now?"

Vortex glared at the Autobot who diffused the situation by pulling the Combaticon in for a quick, firm kiss. "Tell me more about the stones."

It took a moment for Vortex's glare to soften. "They represent you...and me." Vortex's cheeks heated for the second time this evening, a reaction that only happened around Sunstreaker. "Where I come from lovers used to wear a crystal mined from the outskirts of our city as token of their..." Optics darkened as Vortex faltered. "As a way to show their feelings for one another"

Taking one of the stones from Vortex, Sunstreaker thumbed the faceted surface. "Where do we wear them?" The chains were pretty small so it wasn't around their necks, that much he was sure of.

Looking at the Autobot with suddenly bright optics Vortex pushed away his desire to flee. "We wear them next to our spark chambers." He started, waiting for the inevitable bad reaction from Sunstreaker.

"Oh!" The front liner replied as he let the stone swing from the chain. "The chains..."

"Won't react with our internals. But if they do then maybe I will kill Beachcomber." A smirk momentarily played on the heli-formers lips and a little of his nervousness bled away, Sunstreaker hadn't balked at the idea. "Then after a few cycles," He continued, "we swap them over."

The candlelight brought out various hues of blue in Sunstreaker's optics as they shifted back to Vortex, the Combaticon fighting the urge to look away, but he had come this far.

"The stones absorb our energies so when we swap them it's like...well...like we're keeping one another's spark energy close to our own." Finally Vortex looked away, his normally non-existent embarrassment getting the better of him.

Curling his fingers around his half of the gift so that he held it tightly Sunstreaker continued to watch Vortex. "What does..." he started in a hushed tone, his spark flaring hotly in his chest. He had never come across this tradition before and wasn't sure of its implication, he didn't want to get this wrong. "What does it mean?"

Unable to sit still any longer Vortex rose from the couch, his rotor blades unfolding and flaring out as he turned and stepped away; the action indicating a rapid change in his emotions and thoughts. How could he be so stupid? Why would Sunstreaker want this, with him? Sunstreaker was perfect and beautiful, and had Sideswipe to take care of him. What would he need of Vortex?

"It was just an idea." Vortex's tone was flat as he looked at his half of the stone in his hand before clasping his fingers around it to hide it from his sight. He had been both nervous and excited for this evening, emotions he didn't normally feel, and now he was feeling disappointed.

In the short time he had been residing on the Ark Vortex had felt a change within, and for the first time in millennia he cared about someone. But Vortex didn't just care for Sunstreaker he wanted to put him before all others, and despite not knowing what to do with these feelings he found himself oddly comfortable with them and the situation. Only it seemed that Sunstreaker didn't feel the same.

"You don't have to accept." He started before a light touch on one of his blades caused Vortex to pause, his blade twitching when Sunstreaker pressed against his back and stroked over the flat sensor rich plane of it; the front liner's customary way of calming the larger mech.

"Tex, it's a beautiful idea and gift." Sunstreaker's words were not platitudes. "I just want to understand the significance of the act." For a few moments the pair stood in silence as Sunstreaker continued to stroke at his blade until eventually the heli-former folded them away, his simmering energy field settling down. Sunstreaker encouraged the former Decepticon to turn face him and opening his hand he exposed the the stone he held.

Ruby optics dropped to Sunstreaker's hand. "Beachcomber told me that the humans also believe that Topaz brings love to the bearer." Vortex placed his half in Sunstreaker's palm and pushed the two halves together before looking to Sunstreaker's face. He wanted to say so much more but he simply couldn't find the words.

"Is this a proposal of some sorts?" Sunstreaker ventured, still concerned that he would misinterpret what Vortex was saying.

Optics flickering with uncertainty Vortex gave a small nod. "It's what my people did during the Golden Age instead of bonding sparks." Vortex dropped his gaze back to Sunstreaker's hand. "After the First Great War they stopped spark bonding."

The corner of Sunstreaker's mouth quirked in a small smile. He had never heard Vortex talk like this. Vortex never spoke of where he came from or long forgotten traditions, and his conversations were normally erratic as he followed his changeable thoughts, but not tonight. Tonight Sunstreaker was treated to another facet of Vortex.

"I didn't peg you as a mech who cared much for tradition." Sunstreaker almost winced at his words. When Vortex was feeling vulnerable even the smallest comment could set him off.

Vortex shrugged. "Just wanted to do something nice, no biggie." Frustration welled. Why couldn't he say it? He could elicit the deepest secrets from a mech in the most creative ways but when it came to Sunstreaker he found himself floundering. "Thought maybe there was more to us than fragging all over the Ark." Sunstreaker suppressed his smirk. "Guess I was wrong." Grey shoulders shrugged once more in an effort to portray an air not caring either way.

A warm feeling welled in Sunstreaker's spark, a feeling which had been plaguing him for a long time; long before Megatron's death had brought Vortex and Onslaught to the Ark. This added to the fact that Vortex had resurrected an old tradition from the Province that he came from, touching Sunstreaker very deeply, and Sunstreaker couldn't deny his own feelings any longer.

"Yes." The Autobot vented, watching Vortex.

"Yes?" Vortex questioned, looking at Sunstreaker, brow furrowing slightly.

"This, I'm saying yes to this." Sunstreaker closed his hand around the two stones, squeezing them together. "I want to carry your spark energy next to mine."

Vortex wavered, various feelings clashing in his spark. "Don't have to just because I asked."

"I know I don't _have_ to Tex, I _want_ to." Sunstreaker stepped closer to Vortex and pressed against him, tipping his face up to kiss the heli-former.

Kissing Sunstreaker back Vortex wrapped his arms around the Autobot, his frame vibrating his desire for the smaller mech.

Sunstreaker broke their kiss. "And I've always preferred actions to words." He understood exactly what Vortex wasn't telling him. Pulling out of Vortex's hold he led the former Decepticon through to the berth-room. "I think it's about time we showed one another how much we really mean to each other." Opening his clenched hand Sunstreaker revealed the two halves of the stones Vortex had carved. "And I think we should start with these."


End file.
